Graduation
by CLWiosna
Summary: Before they knew it, graduation had arrived for the Light Music Club members. Despite this signaling that they are growing up, each of them retain their signature personalities throughout the rest of their lives.


****

**Second attempt at a K-ON! fanfiction. I didn't really like my first attempt...so I decided to try something new and this idea popped into my head. This first chapter was much shorter than my other first chapter, but I'm still satisfied with it nonetheless. I'm still a beginner at these fanfictions, so please bear with me. Again, tell me what you thought was good and what you thought could be improved in the reviews. Much appreciated. **

As the title states, this starts off at the club's graduation. So without further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! or anything associated with it.

* * *

Yui Hirasawa couldn't hear the cheers of the excited graduating classes of Sakura High School. Nor could she hear her own parent's cries of how proud they were of her. She didn't even pay attention to the graduation cake they had baked just for this occasion. No, the only thing Yui would do was cry with her 4 Light Music Club members before they had to depart their separate ways.

Normally, Yui would have eaten up that cake and finished it all within a minute or two. But knowing that her friends would be attending different colleges than the one she was going to was saddening for her. Mio and Tsumugi had gotten into a better university than Yui and Ritsu got into. And even then, Ritsu went to a different one than Yui did. And Azusa's reason for crying with them was pretty obvious. She was still one year behind the rest of her members so she had to stay back while her senpais proceeded down the path of their future.

None of the girls had uttered a word, only stayed in their group hug, crying for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, one voice broke the silence between them.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Yui said while hugging even tighter with the two on her left and right, being Mugi and Azusa. Yui had spoken for all of them there, for they would all miss each other extremely. Now that high school was over, the band that they had played in for 3 years, 2 years for Azusa, would have to disband. Houkago Tea Time would be no more.

Yui had saw Azusa lift something up, like a key chain of some sorts. At the same time, they all remembered and brought out their own key chains. Putting them together, it spelled out the words "Light Music Club". This had made them start to shed even more tears but they realized they couldn't cry like this forever.

They all got out of their group hug and went to each other to say their final words.

"Yui-senpai…" Azusa started. "You've been such an airhead in the club and you barely practiced but…that's part of what made this club so fun for us…I'm going to miss you Yui-senpai!" She then threw her arms around her senior, Yui being slightly surprised at this action but realizing it was normal for this kind of occasion. After they broke their hug, Yui started to speak.

"Azu-nyan…I'll miss you too!" Not as many words but still made the same impact. Yui had also thrown her arms around Azusa with as much force as she could muster. This had made her  
start to gasp for air but she didn't care. She wouldn't be seeing her senpais anymore so a hug like this would be the only hug in a long time.

"Ritsu…" Mio had tried to say her final words but she couldn't; her tears had gotten in her way. Mio and Ritsu had been best friends since childhood. Now that they were going to different colleges, they had to part.

"Mio, are you going to say anything?" Ritsu asked. Mio kept trying to say words, but they only came out as gibberish. "R-r-ree-e-su…" She couldn't get past saying her name.

Ritsu sighed. "I'll miss you too Mio." She then hugged her best friend with all of her might, surprising the bassist a bit. She returned the hug with her arms, leaving Tsumugi feeling left out.

She admitted this to Ricchan before and she'll admit it again; Tsumugi felt jealous of their bond. Mio and Ritsu were such close friends as were Yui and Azusa. They were her own friends too but she didn't have any best friend for herself. And now, she would be saying goodbye to 3 of her closest friends. She'd be going to Mio's university along with her but she would feel lonelier than ever before.

After they finally said their last words, they each went with their own families to go celebrate. Sure, they would try to hang out as much as they were able to, but now they were going to be busy with college. _I won't get to have Mugi-chan's tea anymore…_Yui thought. _And I won't be able to see Ricchan tease Mio-chan…and I won't be able to hug Azu-nyan anymore either!_ That last thought had made her start to shed more tears. Not being able to enjoy the luxuries of eating sweets in the clubroom already hurt her enough, but not being able to see her own Azu-nyan? That was just horrible for her. _Azu-nyan…Azu-nyan…Azu-nyan…_she kept repeating the name in her head. _Azu-nyan…Azu…nyan…Onee-chan! _Wait, what? She heard someone call "Onee-chan" to her inside her mind. _Onee-chan!_

* * *

"Eh? What happened?" Yui woke up with a start.

"Onee-chan, it's 1:00 in the afternoon. You should be awake by now."

"Oh, sorry…" Usually, the older sister would ignore Ui and fall back into her comfy bed. But she had had a sad dream.

Ui began to notice her sister's abnormal behavior. "Are you…crying?"

"Eh?" Yui didn't even notice. Her tears in her dreams were real tears. She had been crying throughout the whole dream in the real world. She quickly wiped them away.

"Onee-chan…I'm proud of you…Mom and Dad are proud that you graduated and moved on to college…you shouldn't be crying…" Ui tried to comfort her but she knew that her words didn't help at all.

"I know…but I'm just going to miss them all so much!" And again, she started to cry again. Ui wanted to try to comfort her again but knew it wouldn't really help. She just let her sister cry into her shoulder. Suddenly, Yui ceased her mourning, and looked up. Ui was caught off guard by it, and wondered what would make her stop crying like that.

Yui left her sister's shoulder and began to move about her room, seeming to be searching for something.

"Uh, Onee-chan, what are you-"

"Ui!" Yui stared straight her younger sister now.

"I forgot Gitah at school!"

**

* * *

**

**And that's the end of this short chapter! Thanks for reading, and review if you have the time.**


End file.
